Blood Cherry
by OtomeOtakuLover
Summary: "I am nothing but a pawn. I am always used and thrown away when useless. I will stay like that and never change..." Sakura Haruno is a brave and strong knight of the Hyuuga kingdom. She is heartless and impassive and holds no emotion. But will that all change when war rages against the other kingdom and she meets some handsome knights?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Me: I DON'T own Naruto and never will!**

**Naruto: Yeah! She doesn't own me! :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: _THE BEGINNING._..

"Hyaaaaah!" A fierce voice screamed, the person slicing her enemy's head off with her big sword.

"Good job, Sakura!" A woman with blonde hair praised. "You are getting more better and better at our training each day!"

The girl turned and looked at the older woman. The girl was panting with beads of sweat trailing down her fair face. "Tsunade-shishou, are we done now?" She asked in a deep, strong voice.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes we are, Sakura."

As Tsunade said that, Sakura putted her sword back on her side and walked away. She stopped and looked back. "Shishou, I expect more challenge next time." She said, then walked out of the forest.

Tsunade watched the pinkette's retreating form and sighed. "Sakura, relax a little bit..." She said to herself. "What more challenge could you ask for? You defeated a HUNDRED monsters in a single day today and not even getting a single scratch on you!"

While walking away from the lush green forest, Sakura was in deep thought. _'Just a little more...' _She thought. _'Just a little more for me to be strong enough to face you.'_

...

"Ah, Sakura!" A cheerful voice exclaimed, as a beautiful girl with long raven hair hugged Sakura who was approaching the castle gate. "How was training today?"

Sakura pushed the girl lightly away from her. "It was fine, Hinata-sama." Sakura answered simply and walked inside the castle without another word.

Hinata looked at the ground, her moon-like eyes showing complete sadness. _'Why is_ _Sakura always keeping her distance away from me?'_ She thought sadly.

"Hey, Forehead!" A castle maid with blonde hair called, rushing to the pinkette.

Sakura looked at the maid and glared. "Ino, you are in no place to call me that, you PIG." She said.

Ino pouted. "Gee, you're so mean Sakura!" She exclaimed, offended. "Anyways, Neji-sama is looking for you." Ino blushed at the mention of the handsome prince's name.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's bashing. "So, what does he need?" She asked, snapping the blonde out of her daze.

"Oh, Neji-sama said for you to meet him at the king's throne room. He said that him and Hiashi-sama has something important to talk about with you." Ino reported.

Sakura turned on her heel and quickly walked her way to the throne room. But she stopped on her tracks and looked back at Ino. "Thank you for the report. But next time, do your job right." Sakura said sternly and walked away.

Ino looked at where the pinkette was previously standing in front of her and sighed. "Yes, ma'am..." She mumbled then continued on doing her work.

"Neji-sama, you called?" Sakura said as she appeared behind the great big door of the throne room.

"Oh Sakura, you're here." A boy with pearl white eyes said, nodding. "We have an important matter to talk about."

The man sitting on the golden throne stood up as Sakura kneeled and bowed her head in respect for him. "Stand up, Sakura." He said as Sakura did as she was told.

"Hiashi-sama has a favor for you to do, Sakura." Neji said.

"Yes, I do." Hiashi agreed as seven boys appeared and stood in front of Sakura.

Sakura examined the men. "So, does this men have something to do with the favor?" Sakura asked.

Hiashi nodded his head in agreement. "These young men are all outlaws of the Hyuuga kingdom." He explained. "They have commited countless of crimes. But they have excellent strength and wits. So my favor is that you, Sakura, will be the leader of them as a group of knights. But don't worry, Kakashi will help you with them. I want you to put them to good use. But if they're useless..." He paused. "Eliminate them."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Yes, Hiashi-sama." She said, then ushered the seven men to follow her.

"Hello!" A boy with golden blonde hair exclaimed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura looked at the beamish boy. "I'm Sakura Haruno." She said simply as the others started introducing themselves.

"...Sasuke Uchiha..." A raven-haired guy said cooly.

"Gaara no Sabaku." A guy with fiery red hair and a Kanji for LOVE tattoo on his forehead said.

"Hey, cutie! I'm Kiba Inuzuka!" A guy with brown hair and two red triangle tattoos on his cheeks barked.

"I am Shino Aburame." A guy with dark glasses said.

A pineapple-haired guy stared at Sakura lazily. "Shikamaru Nara." He introduced boredly.

"Hello, Hag. I am Sai. It is not a pleasure meeting you." A pale guy said with a fake smile.

"Watch it, Sai. I can kill you right here and now, but I won't. Just watch your mouth around me now." Sakura threatened and walked away from them.

The men looked at her retreating form in amusement as Sai did the same, with his mouth slightly agape. He putted his mouth back to its fake smile. "So it is, Hag..." He said to himself.

...

In another place, a different kingdom, a red-haired girl was sitting in her dark bedroom with a ball in her hand. The images in her ball was reflecting in her glasses, hiding her eyes. She stared intently at the image of a certain pink-haired beauty.

She growled quietly and threw the ball, crashing it to pieces on the floor. A maid came to her and spoke. "What do we do now, my Queen?" The maid asked.

The girl looked at her servant, showing her dark blood red eyes full of rage behind her glasses. "Declare war against the Hyuuga kingdom!" She growled.

* * *

**Haaa! I'm POOPED! Anyways, hope you guys are as excited as me for the next chapter! Please continue to support me on reviewing! ARIGATO, MINNA-SAMA! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: War

**Konnichiwa, minna-****sama! I'm not gonna say that this fanfiction is great, but I had received some emails that some people has favorited and is now following Blood Cherry! (Eats victory cookie) As I read chapter 1, it's not really good. But I just really wanna share all my ideas and stories with you guys. And I do hope you enjoy it! And so, please enjoy chapter 2! :D**

**I DON'T own Naruto! xD**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: _WAR..._

_SMACK!_ A loud and painful sound echoed in the forest, causing all the birds to fly away from the trees. A certain boy with blonde hair touched his red swollen face.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked up at the girl who smacked him in the face with the tip of her massive sword. "Wahhh!" Naruto whimpered. "Why are you so cruel, Sakura-chan?!"

The pinkette glared down at the sulking boy. "What the heck are you talking about?! I didn't even put much force!" She growled.

"THAT was not putting much force?!" Naruto exclaimed disbelievingly as more tears started to fall down his swollen cheeks.

Sakura rolled her viridian eyes at the boy's complaining. "First of all, call me Sakura-sama or Haruno-sama and DON'T call me Sakura-_chan." _She seethed. "And man, I can't handle wimps like you! You can't even handle a force like that!"

The other guys who was resting by a tree watched with amused eyes as the scene in front of them unfold. They were snickering and smirking at the blonde's idiotic antics and most of all, being abused by a GIRL. And a PINK-haired girl, to say the least.

"Hn... That dobe finally got what he deserve." Sasuke said, smirking.

Gaara, for the first time in his life, laughed quietly. He can't take it! What will you do if you saw a girl with weird colored hair abusing a male with cyborg-like muscles?

Kiba isn't shy. He was literally rolling on the floor right now, clutching his stomach while laughing like a maniac.

Shino was just looking at the guys and rolling his eyes behind his dark glasses, pretending to not care. But deep inside, his Inner was laughing like crazy.

Shikamaru, who was disturbed from his sleep, cracked one eye open and blushed, trying to suppress his laughter.

Sai just watched the scene with a boring, blank face.

Sakura saw the guys looks and sighed. She looked back at Naruto and started walking away. "Training is over." She said simply and disappeared.

Naruto stopped crying and his eyes brightened up. "Is it true?!" He exclaimed happily, almost as if he's in Heaven now. "Training is over?! No more SMACKING!"

The guys sighed dissapointedly, wishing that their fun would've lasted longer.

...

"Yo, Sakura." A man with silver hair greeted. "How was training today?"

Sakura glared at the older man and pulled out her sword fast and pointed it in front of his face. "You were supposed to help me with those amateurs today!" She growled angrily. "Thanks to you, I have to deal with that dumb blonde! And now you're just casually walking up to me and asking me how the training had gone!"

Kakashi gulped. "Well, look who has a temper." He said as he backed away from the dangerous female.

Sakura sighed and putted her sword back to her side. "Whatever. Just make sure you don't bother me today." She said dismissively and walked inside the castle to her room.

Once she was in her room, she locked the door to make sure no one would bother her. Her room was pretty big and she uses the space to practice her sword fighting. The wallpaper's color was dark red and the floor was white. There was a walk-in closet on the side with mostly armors in case she needs to go to the battlefield and some pajamas and casual tees and jeans. There was another door that leads to the bathroom on the other side and she has a big desk with lots of weapons in it. And on the middle was a queen-sized bed. It's sheets were white with soft white pillows and a black comforter.

She flopped down on her bed, letting the softness cuddle her as she went to sleep.

_..._

_DIE! I want you to DIE! Just DIE already!_

_..._

Sakura shot up with wide eyes. Her breathing was ragged and she was sweating. She putted her hand on her forehead as she continued to breathe recklessly. '_Dammit! Why can't she just leave me alone!' _She thought, fuming._  
_

Suddenly, a noisy commotion was heard outside. Sakura got up quickly and took her sword and silver shield that has the Hyuuga symbol on it.

She got out of her room as she saw almost all the rooms in the castle was exploded and maids and servants were rushing around, panicking.

Sakura rushed after Ino as she saw her running. "Ino!" She called. "What happened?"

Ino looked at Sakura. "Sakura!" She hollered, relief dripping in her voice. "Thank Kami you're here! I don't really know what happened, but-!"

Ino was cut off as a loud explosive was fired again and Ino screeched and ran away in terror. Sakura looked around, looking where the explosive has just been blown as dark grey smoke filled the air.

Sakura couldn't see anything in the room. But as she got used to the darkness, she saw a shadowy figure slowly approaching her. Sakura couldn't really tell who the person was, but she can tell it's a female.

"Oh my..." The shadow spoke. "It has been a long time, Sakura!"

Sakura widened her eyes at the seemingly familiar voice. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sakura questioned, her eyes in slits.

"Sakura! How can you forget your own SISTER?!" The shadow exclaimed, offended.

As the smoke cleared off, a girl with fiery red hair and blood-red eyes with glasses stood there. She was wearing a long dark robe with fine little jewels on it.

Sakura glared at her. _"Karin..." _She seethed.

* * *

**Sooo, are you excited for the next chappie?! Well, please just wait! For the meantime, REVIEW please! And if you don't like Sakura's character in the story, then just don't read it! I like tough girls like that and I don't really like weak, girly characters! And yeah, I think Karin is annoying and she's perfect for my evil character! No offense to you Karin fans! (That is, if Karin does have fans) :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pawn

**I WUV YOU GUYSSSSSSSS! xD**

**This is getting tiring... Why do I always have to say I don't own Naruto? You already get the hint, so... BAH!**

* * *

_On the previous chapter..._

"Oh my..." The shadow spoke. "It has been a long time, Sakura!"

Sakura widened her eyes at the seemingly familiar voice. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sakura questioned, her eyes in slits.

"Sakura! How can you forget your own SISTER?!" The shadow exclaimed, offended.

As the smoke cleared off, a girl with fiery red hair and blood-red eyes with glasses stood there. She was wearing a long dark robe with fine little jewels on it.

Sakura glared at her. _"Karin..."_ She seethed.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: _THE PAWN..._

Karin grinned. "Oh, thank goodness!" She exclaimed. "I thought you forgot about me! But what's with the glare?"

Sakura hardened her glare and didn't spoke. Karin just stood there, locking eye contact with the pinkette.

The tension broke as Karin spoke. "You... Didn't I kill you?" Karin said, dropping off the good person act.

Sakura wasted no time and was about to strike Karin with her sword.

In the blink of an eye, Karin stopped Sakura's sword from hitting her with her bare hands. She smirked. "My, my... We just met and you're already going to kill me? You're not really a good sister, are you? I mean, you can kill your own sister?! Oh, Kami! How cruel!" Karin exclaimed.

Sakura gripped her sword tightly than she already is. "You're not my sister..." She spatted.

Karin glared at Sakura. "I know that." She said. "Do you even think I enjoy my time with you in my presence? Of course NOT!"

Karin bended Sakura's sword, breaking it. Sakura widened her eyes as the sword dropped from her hands. Karin smirked. A sinister, bloody light started glowing in Karin's hands. Karin moved her hand, about to punch Sakura. But Sakura defended herself with her shield.

"Oh, you have gotten strong!" Karin exclaimed, impressed. "But not as strong as I am!" She said as she punched the ground and it shaked and Sakura fell on her bum.

Sakura looked up as Karin was slowly approaching her. Karin stopped on her tracks as she heard rushing footsteps approaching them. She looked to the side to see a blonde-haired guy and six other men.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh my, what handsome men! I envy you, Sakura!" Karin squealed then looked at Naruto and the others. "My my, you must be happy you have a girl like Sakura on your side." She said. "But listen to this... I take control of her. And right now, you're looking at a dead person."

With that, Karin was enveloped in black smoke and disappeared. Naruto rushed to Sakura and picked her up. "Sakura! Are you alright?!"

"What do you think?!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

The guys sweatdropped and putted her back to her room. Naruto started asking questions. "Hey Sakura, who was that girl? And what did she mean when she said she takes control of you and that we were looking at a dead person?" He asked.

Sakura sighed. "I knew you guys would know sooner or later..." She mumbled. "Ugh, fine! Just make sure you listen!"

When the guys were ready, she started. "Believe it or not, I was a Princess." She said. "When I was little, our kingdom was falling down. My parents, the King and Queen, were desperate. Sooner after that, there was a little girl my age who was abandoned in the castle. She has no family so my parents took her in as their own and she became my own sibling. We never really got along so well... But one day, something extraordinary happened. Karin, my sister, has powers and lost control of it. My parents were amazed. They decided to give the throne to her instead of me. They thought she would do something good to the land. When my parents died, Karin plotted to kill me. She has great hatred on me and was jealous since my parents love me more than her. And..." She stopped.

"And..?" Naruto urged on.

Sakura sighed and continued. "And she's right... You are looking at a dead person right now." She said.

"Whaaaaat?!" Naruto exclaimed disbelievingly. "How can YOU be a dead person right now?! You're ALIVE and kicking!"

Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head. "Shut up, dobe. Let her continue." He said, annoyed.

"Karin actually killed me." Sakura said. "She hired some vile criminals which I forgot what there name was. It starts with an A... Anyways, they kidnapped me and tortured me until they left me dead."

"That's cruel!" Naruto whimpered.

"But how did you survive?" Sai asked curiously.

"That's what I really don't know." Sakura admitted. "All I remember was that when I was left dying, I saw a vision. It was blurry so I don't really remember it. But I can make out that there were two giant figures talking to me in their deep voices. We made a deal. A deal that will make me alive again. But they said I have to live a life full of pain. I agreed to it. And sooner after that, I started living in the Hyuuga kingdom. Karin didn't know... Until now."

"You could've just died... Why would you still want to live when you know the consequences?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, why?" Kiba asked, agreeing.

"For one reason... REVENGE." Sakura said. "If I can kill Karin, even if I die I'm satisfied."

"But is that worth it?" Shino said.

Sakura looked at him. Her gaze hard. "What do you mean? Of course it's worth it." She said.

"When you kill her, you think you'll be satisfied. But that's only what you _think_. You will never know." Shino said. "Is it fine to die with a clouded heart? Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"I must agree with him." Gaara said. "When you kill someone, even if you despise them with all your heart, you will feel guilty later. Trust me, I have felt that many times..." He whispered the last sentence.

Sakura looked down, averting everyone's gaze. "I am nothing but a pawn. I am always used and thrown away when useless. I will stay like that and never change..." She said quietly then looked back up to them. "That's why you guys should be of use if you don't want to have the same fate as me."

She stood up and left the room. The guys stood there in thought.

Naruto sighed. "Man, how dramatic..." He mumbled. "Isn't there any way to make Sakura-chan happy?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde. "You're on your own, dobe." He said then left the room as the other guys followed, leaving Naruto behind.

"Aw, man!" Naruto exclaimed. "Fine! Hmm... What to do... What to do... Oh, maybe Hinata-hime knows something to make Sakura-chan happy!"

Naruto rushed to go get Hinata. He saw her walking in the rose garden, admiring the flowers. "Hinata-himeeeeee!" Naruto called.

Hinata froze in her spot and slowly turned to look at the boy. "N-N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hey!" Naruto greeted and looked around the garden. "Man, this garden is sure full of flowers. They're really beautiful!"

Hinata blushed. "Err... A-Arigato, Naruto-kun... I-I was the one who planted them..." Hinata said quietly.

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

Naruto picked up a white rose and putted it on Hinata's hair. "Woah, you're more beautiful than I thought you would be!" He exclaimed, grinning.

Hinata blushed more. (If that's even possible) "U-Um..." She stuttered.

"Oh, I almost forgot what I came here for!" Naruto reminded himself. "Hinata-hime, how can you make Sakura-chan happy?"

Hinata looked at Naruto. "I don't really know... I've never even seen her smile before." She said.

"Oh, is that so..?" Naruto said, a little disappointed and started walking back.

"W-Wait!" Hinata called as Naruto looked back. "I-If it could help, Sakura's birthday is the day after tomorrow."

Naruto brightened up. "That's PERFECT!" He exclaimed happily. "We can make a party for her!" He ran off.

Hinata stood there and sighed. Suddenly, Neji popped out of nowhere. "Is that right?" He said. "A party?"

Hinata looked at her cousin. "Y-Yes... But father has to know first, right?" She said.

"Yes, he does." He said. "And a party is big. Getting permission from Hiashi-sama is going to be a hassle. Oh Kami, that idiotic man has got to stop being so... Idiotic."

Hinata sighed and took off the rose Naruto has putted on her hair. She touched the petals, admiring it. She suddenly remembered when Naruto's handsome face was close to hers when he was putting it on her hair. She blushed at the memory and quickly shook it off. _'Guess I just have to plan my own party for Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan...'_ She thought.

* * *

**Woooh! DONE! R and R, 'kay! xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Crashing Parties

**MINNAAAAAAAA! I'm terribly very, very, VEEEEERY sorry for the late update! I was a little busy and please excuse my laziness! :P**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: _CRASHING PARTIES..._

A certain pinkette was looking at a letter. _'What the heck is this?' _Sakura thought. She just got back from training and is not in the mood to read a troublesome letter. Besides, it could be from her annoying sister, she thought.

Begrudgingly, she ripped open the letter and started reading it.

**_Dear Sakura-chan,_**

**_ Heya! It's Naruto! I heard from Hinata-hime that today's your b-day. So as a surprise, we're having a party for you! It will be a blast! So please go to the middle of the forest where the cherry blossom trees are. Thank you!_**

**_ Your beloved knight,_**

**_ Naruto-kun :)_**

Sakura sweatdropped. _'That idiot...' _She thought. _'I'm tired of his idiocy. Besides, how can it be a surprise if he already told me in this letter?'_

She sighed. "But if I don't go there, Hinata will be there." She mumbled. "That counts as disrespecting the princess..."

Sakura sighed again, stood up and left.

...

"SURPRISE!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

Sakura bonked him on the head. "You fool!" She exclaimed.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, you came!" Hinata said happily, smiling brightly.

"Hinata-sama..." Sakura greeted.

The celebrant examined the scene. It looks like the dobe dragged Sasuke and the others. The prince, Neji, was there too. Colourful party streamers were hanged on the trees. And there was a big table and chairs on the middle with food and desserts.

"Happy birthday, Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed, handing a pink box with a silver ribbon to the pinkette.

Sakura nodded her head in thanks and opened the present. It was a small teddy bear with a stitched up smiling mouth and a red ribbon tied to its neck.

Sakura blushed. "K-Kawaii..." She mumbled.

Hinata smiled. "I know how much you love cute things..." She said, as the guys gave an unbelieving look at Sakura. "I made it myself. It's not really good but I'm happy you like it."

Sakura smiled slightly. "Arigatou..." She said.

_'Ah! She smiled!' _Naruto thought victoriously.

After that, the guys started giving their presents.

"Here you go, Hag..." Sai said, handing over a painted green scenery with cherry blossoms. "I feel ashamed for giving such a beautiful thing to an ugly woman." He gave off his trademark fake smile.

The pinkette trembled in anger. "Why you..!" Sakura roared.

"Hn..." Sasuke said cooly, as he simply gave a red flower bracelet and walked away.

_'Sasuke, you're so unsociable!' _Naruto thought angrily.

"Here..." Shikamaru yawned, giving a star shaped pillow.

"Thanks..." Sakura said.

Gaara gave a black t-shirt with a printing saying, **_"I'm grouchy and I know it."_  
**

Sakura glared at him as the red-head shrugged his shoulders. "What? It's true..." Gaara mumbled.

"Here you go!" Kiba barked as he handed over a white puppy.

"A... DOG?" Sakura said, shocked.

He grinned. "His name is Akamaru." Kiba said, as the puppy barked in agreement. "I trained him so he can help you on battles. And he's really loyal!"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks..." She said. "He will be of use."

Shino handed Sakura a handful of flowers. "I just picked them up..." He said.

"Thanks..." Sakura nodded her head.

"Hello, Sakura..." Neji greeted.

"Neji-sama..." Sakura greeted back respectfully.

"Here..." He said as he slipped a ring on Sakura's finger.

"A mood ring?" She asked.

"Yeah..." The prince agreed and turned over to the guys. "And it's also a warning when she's angry."

The guys sweatdropped.

"OK!" Naruto exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Now that you've given all your presents, it's time for MINE!"

Naruto whistled as candles lit up a... What used to look like a cake. (=.=)

"Uh..." Sakura stared agape at the gross-looking cake.

The blonde scratched his head. "Ahahaha..." He laughed awkwardly. "I know it may not look good..." He said, as cream dropped and putted out a candle. "But it's still edible... I think. I mean, Hinata-hime helped me a little bit, so... It's edible?"

"Um, nevermind that!" Hinata exclaimed. "Let's all wish a happy birthday!"

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday, Sakura**_

_**Happy birthday to you...**_

"Make a wish, Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Hinata exclaimed in unison, grinning.

Sakura sighed. _'How childish...' _She thought, but nevertheless blew out the candles.

_ROAR..._

"Did you hear that..?" Hinata questioned, looking around.

_ROOOAR... _They heard it again, but this time, it was a little louder.

_ROOOOOOOAR! _

They shuddered at the sound as a lion came pouncing from the bushes. But it wasn't just any lion. This lion must've been the most biggest one they've ever seen.

The lion glared at them with its blood lust eyes. Its golden mane sticking up, ready to fight.

Sakura cursed quietly, angry at herself for being careless not to bring any weapons.

Hinata screamed in terror as the lion started chasing her.

"Hinata-sama..!" Sakura exclaimed as she panickly looked around her. She saw a sharp tree branch and ripped it off its tree and threw it at the lion.

The lion glared angrily at her and started approaching her slowly. Sakura, defenseless, just lay there wide-eyed at it.

_'Crap...' _She thought. _'CRAP..!'_

* * *

**Once again, I'm really sorry for the late update, everyone! But I hope you liked it! xD**


End file.
